


Western Constellations

by DominaRava



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Backstage, F/M, Human Sidon, Kissing, Rock Stars, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: Um- so this is a Sidon Rockstar AU one off. The songs used are "Southern Constellations/The Boy Who Could Fly" by Pierce The Veil. So yeah enjoy this weird niche fandom AU story!





	Western Constellations

_"Please keep chasing me,_  
_Your southern constellations got me so dizzy._  
_It's cold but you pretend that you are warm with me._  
_Before I get you home you're nearly frozen,_  
_I'll never let you freeze without me.  
_Oh, no."__

__

__

____

The heat from the stage light made sweat drip down his back as he belted lyrics echoing through the engorged stadium. Strands of rouge clung to his face while the rest lashed about wildly behind him as he poured his passion into the mic. You found yourself screaming for him as you bounced about for him in the front row. Spotting your enthusiasm he shot you a smirk as he locked eyes with you. 

_"Freeze!_  
_It's time to take you home,_  
_It feels so early but I promised I would bring you to your door!_  
_Now our lips are numb,_  
_As we walk, sharing warm alcohol,_  
_That kiss tastes like summer,_  
_I hope you like the stars I stole for you,  
_One hundred million twinkle lights in neon blue!"_ _

__

____

You could have sworn a drop of his sweat landed on your face as he sauntered about on the stage. Biting your lip you couldn't help but want to silence his song with the press of your lips. Was- was that glitter on his skin? 

_"Don't rain on my parade, it's gonna glow in the dark!_  
_I like it better when you can't keep warm_  
_Don't ruin a perfect thing, a perfect thing!  
_The boy on the blue moon dreams of sun!"_ _

__

____

Your hands clawed against the stage as you caught the scent of his musk mixed with the smell of leather and currant. Once more his shining eyes caught yours, this time leaning down and slipping something in your hand. Your heart slammed in your chest as his hand caressed yours, those golden eyes holding you frozen in place with a smile to kill. Quickly you looked at what he left, a tag with the words "Backstage Pass" printed with a holographic stamp. 

_"Now as the rain falls like shattered pieces of glass from the sky!_  
_We bleed like water colors and drunken pastels down the stairways!_  
_And I ask myself, why do I still pray?  
_When will it end? And who fucking cares?"_ _

__

____

____

You could have passed out from the excitement ringing through you. Taking in all of him was just an experience in itself, he was almost like a god as the stagelights made him glow. Oh how your body hummed with his words and got lost in his voice, the world around you melting. 

_"And I break my glasses as I fall in the street!_  
_If you were gonna leave this world how could it be without me?_  
_Now it's all over my tongue and still it has no taste!_  
_'Cause without you there is no me!  
_There's no me at all!"_ _

__

__

____

____

As he finished his set, you felt weak. One last time his gaze caught yours and he gestured for you to come around the stage. You could barely lift your feet as your head swam, but you moved, rather quickly at that. You flashed security the pass and he let you by the door separating you from the rock god you had seen before. 

Pushing past the threshold, he sat sprawled on a white couch, clearly exhausted. The stars in your eyes were almost blinding as the blood rushed in your ears. You walked up and sat on a stool in front of him, curious as to where his bandmates were as you glanced around. 

"Did you enjoy the show?" He asked smoothly, his eyes coasting around over to you with a lazy smile. 

He had so much hair. It fell about haphazardly around him in a loose ponytail as a fan blew stray strands around his face. Something else you noticed up close- how big he was. His body was much larger than yours, and you briefly wondered how it be pressed against it. 

"I loved it! You were amazing as always!" You couldn't help but let your excitment boil over. 

"I know, I've seen you at a few of my shows back east. I was surprised to see you here, you're far from home aren't you?" His tone was light and friendly. 

You nodded, "Yeah, I'm from New York. But I have a friend here, so she let me stay with her so I could come and see you." 

"Yeah, California is little far then." Sidon chuckled softly, "I'm lucky to have such dedicated fans." 

"We are lucky to be graced by your talent. I'm happy I can support you with your albums and whatnot." A grin dancing across your lips. 

"Mm, I wonder if there are other ways you could support me, hmn?" The smirk that rested on his face made your heart jump and race as a deep blush surfaced on your cheeks.

Sidon pat his lap after he sat up a little, beckoning you to join him on his stark white lounge chair. The white fabric was such a contrast to the vibrancy of his flowing locks. Following his motion though, you climbed onto his lap, straddling his waist. His hand laced in with yours while the other rested on your hip. 

"There, that's better isn't it?" He said quietly, "If this becomes too much for you, please tell me." He continued. 

Again you could only nod, his touch electric against your burning flesh. Without warning the press of his lips were against yours, feverish and hungry as his hand slipped around your rump and gripped it tight. You were taken aback at first, but easily you found your hips rocking against his growing excitment. 

His fervent kisses broke your lips and moved down your neck, blessing your skin with the sharp pain of his bite. Bruises soon decorated your neck as your hip kept up their grinding against him, the sound of your panting filling the silence. 

You were in heaven. Your heart soared as his hands moved all over your body, caressing and groping whatever he could get his hands on. Swiftly he ripped the shirt from your chest, making quick work of your bra before he continued to litter you in hickeys. The heat of him holding you tight as his tongue rang over your perked flesh sent shivers through you. 

Your hands reached and gripped for his shirt to come off, to which he obliged, ridding himself of the article. Next was his face as your hands cupped it and pulled it up to kiss you deeply again. His cock pushed tight against his pants as you continued to grind against him. 

"Could you cum like this? Do you really desire me so?" He tone was teasing as he spoke against your ear. 

You huffed softly, "M-maybe..." 

He gave a low laugh before kissing you deeply again. His hands held your hips and forced you to grind hard against him as he held your lips captive. You could have stayed in this moment forever, but all too soon he broke away to speak to you once more, his hand lightly tugging at your pants. 

"Can I go farther?" He asked against your sensative lips. 

Swimming in aphrodisia you nodded one last time before he flipped you on your back onto the lounge chair, expertly ripping the pants from your waist. He had you pinned against the plush cushions in a pssionate lip lock before he sat back to finish undressing himself. 

You couldn't help but stare at his frame towering over you. The sight of his cock standing at erect for made your head spin and the whole scene seem surreal as you felt his heat rubbing against your folds. Feeling his large thighs holding your legs open made you tremble with excitment. The cascading red hair only framed and highlighted his size and beauty as he shot you a sweet smile. 

Sidon's frame came back down on you as his tip pressed against your slick entrance, "You're so wet for me, Love." 

At that point you knew your face was beat red as he slowly pressed into you, taking shallow thrusts as prep before sliding his length in you completely, sounding moans from both of you. His thrusts were slow and deep as his hair created a curtain of rubies around you, his face flush from your tightness. 

Your arms reached up around his neck and pulled his body against yours, the warmth of his body making you want him more. The crash of his lips against yours made you breathless as he hit every pleasurable spot within you. His groans almost music to your ears as you could feel the strain of his muscles under your touch. 

Inside your head you still couldn't believe this was happening, one moment you were screaming for your musical idol, the next he was above you eight inches deep. The thought made you even wetter as he quickened his pace. At the faster movement of his hips, you cried out and laced your fingers in his long stands.

"You're so beautiful..." He chimed against your ear, pushing into you as hard as he could, gripping your hips in place. 

With that you could feel your end coming over you quickly as he groaned and moaned along with you. Your eyes flickered over his body, in awe of him. The sweat dripping from him giving the light surrounding something to dance on as they highlighted all those beautiful freckles. He noticed you admiring him before he gave you a cheeky smile again, before punctuating it with a swift push into you. 

That was it. As he pushed into you roughly, you cried out over and over, clawing down his back as you called his name. The sound of you calling his name made his end wash over him as he filled you, groaning and panting hard. He leaned back down and held you tight, still keeping himself within you. 

"That was lovely~" He cooed against your ear. 

You could barely breathe as the reality of the situation rested heavy on you. Still, you let your arms wrap around him, making a soft sound as he removed himself from you. He sat back and leaned against the arm of his lounge chair, pulling you to lay on his chest. His body was on fire and slick with sweat as you went with the rise and fall of his chest. 

"Maybe I will see you at my next show?" He said gently as his hand coasted up and down your back. 

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


End file.
